


Heat

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is unbearably hot today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Written November 10, 2004.

It is unbearably hot today and I sit here in the relative coolness of my study, pen clenched tight in my hand, though it has made no mark on paper for the better part of an hour. But it is not some ancient tome that has entranced me. My eyes rest instead upon you, my beautiful young friend. Despite the heat, you are working in my garden. Rivulets of sweat darken your shirt. I have marked the path of each drop on your sun-kissed skin. 

One formed at your temple, traced a soft curve from cheek, to neck, to collar. 

One formed on your brow and trickled past your nose to meet your lips. 

One formed at your throat, flowed to your chest and vanished downward, ever down... 

I would be such a drop. 

I would trace my paths upon you. I would let my lips, my hands, wander trails only my eyes have dared to tread. I would fold back your shirt and see what new paths I might follow. 

Better still, I would be your sun. 

I would be the reason for each drop. 

Look up, Sam. Look up and meet my eyes. 

It is unbearably hot today. 


End file.
